Life After Death
by LiciaB
Summary: This takes place about 2 yrs after shattered, Sarah has found a way to live with Nissa's help. Now they are going to college, with dorm life in full swing and things going great someone from her past comes in .... sorry i know its kinda a bad summary
1. Chapter 1

This takes place about 2 yrs after shattered, Sarah has found a way to live with Nissa's help. Now they are going to college, with dorm life in full swing and things going great someone from her past comes in ....

"Liz I'm leaving in 20 sec. with or with out you" Nissa yelled from the bottom of the stares. Checking her watch counting the seconds in her head, 13, 14, 15 .Walking to the door putting her hand on the nob." Bye Liz see you in ..."

"I"m coming just chill out " Liz yells running down the step and jumping from about the 8th step to the bottom landing 2 foot from the door where Nissa was standing. " Man you act like my mother.

"Late night i take it, " Nissa looked over her shoulder as they walked to the car.

"So what if it was" said Liz as she opened the driver side door to the car, and before getting in stuck her tongue out at Nissa . Pulling out of the drive way and on the way to class they didnt say much Liz dabbed a hint of makeup as they drove in doing so almost hitting a dog that ran out in front of them.

"Sara you can do that in the parking lot at the school please watch the road." Nissa yelled grabbing the wheel.

"Hey, I'm not Sarah, I'm Liz now, you know new name new life kinda goes hand in hand" Sarah said

"Yeah yeah yeah" was the last that was said as the pulled into the parking lot of The University of South Florida.

They had moved to Florida after taking a year to let Sarah/ Liz find a new way in life after Christopher had changes her and not wanting to live at SingleEarth. The where all over one month Aspen, the next DC, and New York for a little while after all that they found themselves in South Florida and stayed enrolled in college and started new lives, Sarah changed her name to go with her new life and to avoid being found by her mother who was looking for answers to what happen to Sarah. Sarah didn't know if Adianna had told told their mother or not just she did know that the second Dominique found out what had become of her daughter she was come looking for her. Christopher would call every now and then but just to find out where they where and out things where going and that just it never more then a 30 minute convo, he didn't want Sarah to feel like she had to come back to him he wanted her to live life on her own terms, not tied to a guy, tho their love was strong her want to her to be chance to have fun in life . The ran into Nikolas lot on the road he would give them a hello and be on he way, but that's the way Nikolas was. Sarah and Nissa where happy in what seemed like a normal life, what was what Sarah always wanted.

"I'm going to kill that bitch"Sarah said throwing her gun glasses and car keys on to her bed after that days classes as she came in the door of her and Nissa room.

"Oh no your not, you've never killed human in your like or after life and your not goin to start now"Nissa said as she as doing home work. Wait who as we talking about again??"

"Birtt Anderson, little Mis. 'i think I'm the shit' ."Sarah said as she grabbed a bottle of blood out of the mini fridge they keep in the room.

"OK and why are you potting her death?" Nissa had turned away from her school work and to Sarah who was in full rant mode now.

"OK I was in class and my phone was goin off in my pocket in the middle of a test i had it on vibrate I was not even going to answer,I put my hand iin my pocket to turn in off ok no big deal so I go back to my test right, well test is over and Mr. Valley is like Liz i need you to stay after class ." Sarah was now walking back and forth in the room chugging on the bottle. "He asked me about my phone and said that someone, no name, had said I was using my cell to cheat on the test that it went off every 5 min and that he had to check it out, so I gave him my phone and he just looked at me. I know it was her she was sitting right next to me, and I kinda looked into her mind to find out."

"OK I understand your mad, but killing her will only make things worse, because you kill her someone finds her body we get found out and out and then we have to move again. Now I don't think you want that now do you." Nissa asked as she closed her lap top to talk to Sarah.

"No. Hes still going to look over my paper and see of it looked like I was cheating he said he didnt think I was that kinda student but he had to look in to 's still a bitch though" Sarah said throwing the now empty bottle over her shoulder and in to the trash.

"Hey I know what will fix all of this, Richy is throwing a bash tonight we can go if you want." Nissa was wanting to go just didnt want Sarah to go just because she wanted to. Nissa liked Richy he was a old soul in the new world as she has out it many times, Richy held bashes all the time they didnt kill, so that fit into the girls life really well they just partied and feed on willing victims, mixed blood with wine and just had a good time. Nither of the girl knew who had made Richy but it was one if the good guys and Nissa was tiring get to know him better.

The girl got ready, Sarah in a fitted jeans and a black tank top and a thin leather jacket, a pare of black thigh high stiletto boots, a cross around her neck that Christopher had gave to her as a kinda happy birthday one year after she was changed with her cell in her pocket she was ready. Nissa dressed kinda different, a pare of dark gray Skinny jeans, and pink checkered top that came just past the top of her pants with a white tan underneath so not to show off any boobs if she bent over didnt want to have a nipple flash yet, some baby doll shoes and some costume jewelry , a long sliver chain at the end of witch was a a few stones in different colors of purple, blue, green a and yellow,nothing too flashy and they girls where off.

By the time the girls have got to the bash it was in full swing they could hear the music from out side if the house. The house was a upper class 2 story house with a pool and deck all the way around it . On the 2ed floor there was a room with windows with walls and you could see the people talking and have some drinks. Sarah was first to the door and was greeted by a bouncer kinda guy they they both new it was there to make sure no one caused any trouble and ever left the same way they came in, alive. Hes name was Alister and he was a large man with muscles all over but nice none the less "Nice to see you lady's again" he said as he opened the door for them.

"Alister you always make us feel so welcome" Nissa said

"Its always nice to have such pretty ladys at Ricky's bashes, and with class" he said putting hes arm around Nissa waist and with the other hand taking her left hand and kissing it.

"Oh Alister, your such a player" said a voice some from the was Ricky, tall with this bark dirty blond with deep green eyes, tan but not too tan just a light gold, it was dressed in blue jeans and a orange button up shirt, that was not buttoned to show off hes body, a nice six pack with not one sign of hair any where on its golden chest. Sarah rushed over to him arms out, they did the french think with a kiss to each cheek and a hug.

"Like you have room to talk" she said not letting him go but keeping one arm around him as Nissa walked over and did the same.

"Liz you look dashing as always and my my my Nissa you look radiant " he said looking her up and down. Nissa smiled and did the little girl giggle.

" OK on that note I'm out." Sarah said finding her way over to the drink table and helping herself to a overly red wine. She danced with a few people and talked to a few more before finding her way back to Nissa."Come dance with with me and leave Mr. player to the rest of hes guests." Walking away from Richy she looked over her shoulder gave him that killer smile and stuck out her tongue.

As they dances they talked "Sarah, you love messing up things dont you."

"No. OK well maybe but I wanted to dance and your the best dances I know" Sarah said turning all the way around while holding on to Nissa's hand. "Look making him wait is a kinda for play"

"You mean hard to get" Nissa pulled away still holding hands with Sarah shacking her hips

"Yeah something like that" Sarah turned around looking at Ricky having Nissa putting her arms over her shoulders as they both moves to the music. They finished damning and went to get another drink, laughing about the guy that had been watching them and Sarah have made the comment that it look like he had blow hes load in hes pants engulfed in the laughter they didn't even know someone had walked up right next to them.

"Sarah?"came a voice from behind her.

Turning around still laughing Sarah said "Excuses me."

"Sarah, Sarah Vida?" Said the girl. She was a cute little girl, short light brown hair, and caramel colored eyes.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person." Sarah said as the smile on her face faded and she started to walk away.

"No, Dominique is your mother, and you two helped my mother train to be a hunter and my aunt ...." cutting the girl off as she walked away but the girl ran after her

"I'm Mary. You probably don't remember me because i was vary young but when you and your mother trained my aunt and mother,Remember?" she said grabbing Sarah arm she looked up in to Sarah eyes and then she realized who the girl was,she remember, a young girl running in while they had been training. Tony, Sarah remember the girls mother name at that point.

"I'm sorry you have my confused with someone else ." Sarah remember her mother was a vary gifted hunter, what Dominique would call a natural, well for a human any way. Sarah new of someone would hear this girl talking about Dominique or calling her by her real name people would start asking questions. After that night Adianna had went back home and told Dominique what had happened to Sarah she went looking for her daughters body expecting Sarah to fall on her knife, after not finding it she sent out to ever reach she could think of that her daughters body was missing and that if it was found walking to kill it on sight and bring it to Dominique. Sarah knew her mother and knew her well she would not hesitate to kill her own daughter after Sarah had not fallen on her own knife the moment she woke up a vampire.

"No no, I know its you, how could i forget." the girl said.

Sarah turned and grabbed the girl by the arm held her up agents the wall and said "look I'm not this Sarah, i have told you, now buzz off" tossing the girl down the hall way and walking away. The left after and saying a quick goodbye to Ricky and Alister at the door and drove home.

"Sarah she recognized you." Nissa said after about 30 minute of no one saying anything.

"Yeah I know. Not good not good at all if someone heard her .."

"I know it could end badly or us" Nissa cut her off knowing what she was gin to say. the rest of the ride home that didn't anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed and the girls tired to forget about the bash and the girl that had recognized Sarah, they didn't talk about it any more out of fear it would drive them crazy. Classes went on Sarah didn't fail the test so she didn't have to kill Britt, but Britt did end up failing her next test some how and Sarah was just fine with that. Ricky had called the girls about 2 weeks after the bash and wanted know if they wanted to come to hes next one at the end of the week because it was one not to be missed or so he said.

"So are we going?" Nissa asked Sarah.

"Do you want to go?" Sarah was busy working a paper for her next class so she didn't look at Nissa

"Well yeah, but only if ...."

"Then go. Don't let me stop you. Sarah had cut her off but only because she didn't want to go Nissa reason for not going to the bash.

"But we always go to bashes together Sarah, plus I think I'm going to make my move on Ricky." Nissa smiled a little girl smile and ducked her head.

"Oh my god that's so high school. Done. Now do you want me to go with you." Sarah turned around on the desk chair to look at Nissa who was sitting Indian style on her bed .

"Only if you want to go"

"If you want me to go just ask and I'll go, but I think I'll stay in one of the VIP rooms Ricky keeps." Sarah didn't want to take a chance in running into that girl again.

"YAY." Nissa jumped up and ran over to gave Sarah a hug and ran out the door to get to a class "I'll see you after my last class and we can get ready." She yelled.

Nissa was in the court yard after her class she have about 35 minuets to kill before her next class so she came to the yard to sit and do some people watching. There was a girl having a fight with her boyfriend a few tables over something abut him having a one night stand, its college that happens Nissa though, to her left under a tree there was a guy playing in a laptop some kinda war game. in front if her there was 4 girl talking one of the girls had just missed her monthly friend and was asking for advice on what she should do, take a test Nissa though. Some boys where playing football and the rest of the people where studying. Nissa liked people watching made her feel like she was still one if them still.

"Nissa." Came a voice from behind her.

Smiling and she turned around only to have the smile fall from her face and soon as she seen who had called her name. "Adainna." Nissa tired to get up.

"Wait. Please, I just want to talk" she said putting her hand up and walking to the table where Nissa was sitting. She Sat down and look at Nissa. "I think you night know why I'm here."

"Not a clue." Nissa said

"Sarah, I know shes here." Adianna said

"Really where." Nissa was just trying to say as little as she could.

"OK drop the act Nissa, I know, I mean I have always knew that she was still alive but I know she's here, the cats out of the bag." Adianna was not trying to be smart, she was just trying to get some info about her her sister. " Look I'm not here to hurt you or her I just wanted to see for myself that shes OK."

"OK you know, what about Dominique?" Nissa asked.

Adianna just looked away." She doesn't know, yet, but its only a matter of time. I begged the one that told me not to tell her till I had time to see it out throw first because this is not the first time someone has coming running saying they seen Sarah, someone said they seen her in New York, and again in San Francisco, Then in Rome."

"Well we never left the US so that's not even possible," Nissa said.

"I didn't know if it was her or not never found anything. I went to every city that someone seen her in and every time I would return home and have to tell my mother nothing and see that sad look, slowly that sadness became anger." Adianna said looking back at Nissa.

"Adianna, what do you want from me?" Nissa asked just wanting to get this over with.

"Take me to her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"She would flip out if she seen you again. She says she has left all that behind and never wants to look back, only for Christopher she looks back." Nissa started gathering her things and putting them into her bag.

"Nissa please, I need to talk to her and i wanted to come to you instead if just popping up at your front door, yeah I know where you leave already." She said just letting her know it was not a threat. " Please. I'm trying to help."

" Let me break it to her and maybe we can go from there." Nissa said. " But I don't know how she well react to it."

"Thank you Nissa." Adianna pulled out a card with a hotel name and number flipped it over and wrote something on the back of it. " This is where I'm staying, and this is my cell."

Nissa took the card and said good bye to Adianna and walked away, she didn't go to class she knew Sarah would be in the room right now she was done with classes for the day, and she though now was a good as time as any. As she walked to tried to go over how she was going to talk to Sarah , _hey Sarah, you remember Adainna your sister_, no that's not how to start _ Sarah how about a nice visit from some family_ , no not happening. after going over about 2000 ways to tell her she was just going to come and to say it. Nissa stood in front of their door for what seemed like forever.

Opening the the door. " Sarah, we need to talk ...." she stopped hoping to find Sarah holding a book or doing home work but almost screamed when she found Dominique standing in the room. Nissa disappeared she couldn't think of anything else to do.


End file.
